1. Technical Field
The present invention provides a balloon weight system for an inflatable balloon having, singularly or in any combination, an electronic music producing device, a line distance adjusting device, to produce a descending and/or ascending of the balloon, and a fragrance distribution device.
2. Background Art
The present invention relates to an anchor for fixedly tethering a balloon. Balloons, including lighter-than-air balloons, are well-known in the art. Lighter-than-air balloons are used for decorations at parties, given as gifts, and presented to persons with floral or other arrangements at special occasions such as graduations, birthdays, Valentine's Day, and Mothers' Day. Such balloons often bear indicia of the occasion, such as “Happy Birthday,” “Over the Hill,” or “Congratulations.”
Lighter-than-air balloons are typically filled with helium, but may be filled with any lighter-than-air gas. Thus, the balloons float in air. The balloons may be made from a variety of materials, including natural or synthetic rubber, polyester, metallized polyester, nylon, or metallized nylon. If untethered, the balloons would float uncontrolled.
Often, for display in retail stores, balloon weights have been employed, with the balloon attached to the weight by a string or ribbon. Weights, however, may be unsightly, and string or ribbon must be tied to the weight. Balloons are also sometimes tied to any stable object to prevent them from floating away. Tying and untying balloons when a customer purchases them is time-consuming for the store clerk.
Balloon weights have been developed that have a pre-assembled weight, a length of ribbon, and sometimes a means to attach the balloon to the ribbon. Examples of such weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,093 and 6,076,758 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0197084 each of which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof. These prior art balloon weights often have hooks extending from them, and are adapted to be hung from a peg.
Inflatable balloons having an electronic music making device attached thereto is known in the art. It is also known to have a balloon weight having an electronic music making device and speaker housed within the balloon weight. It is also known to have inflatable balloons that are illuminated by externally and internally positioned lighting devices. It is also known to have inflatable balloons having scented ink for printing on the surface. It is also known to provide a balloon having a valve having an internal compartment for holding a scented tablet whose fragrance must pass through the balloon material to produce a scented balloon.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification